Electronic devices come in many shapes, forms, and sizes. The use of “clamshell” type devices, an electronic device having two or more housings connected using one or more hinges (i.e. structurally resembling a bi-valve clam), provide many attendant advantages. However, electrical conduits linking the housings forming the electronic device provide passages that permit the ingress of dust, water, and other contaminants that can adversely affect the performance or operation of the electronic device.